Just how it's supposed to be
by Bamby1711
Summary: Some children from the Shadowhunters Academy in Idris come to New York to visit the Institute. Jace and Alec have to show them their training, but something doesn't go the way they expected. Slash, One-shot, Jalec.


**Title:** Just how it's supposed to be

**Summary: **Some children from the Shadowhunters Academy in Idris come to New York to visit the Institute. Jace and Alec have to show them their training, but something doesn't go the way they expected. Slash, One-shot, Jalec.

**Pairing:** Jace/Alec

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does.

(This is my first story in English! Thanks to my beta, GrandiloquentHeartlessness).

* * *

Maryse had called them both into the Library a few minutes before. Alec had been waiting for Jace since then, and when he arrived, they entered the room.

Maryse was standing there and seemed quite tense, which was not unusual at all. She had been behaving differently ever since Max's death, and she surely couldn't be blamed for it.

"Alec, Jace", she said, sounding tired, "I need to ask you a favour."

"What do you need?"

"Some children from the Shadowhunters Academy in Idris will be here in New York next week."

"Why?"

"It's some sort of school trip, I guess. They have never really been to an Institute before, so we should show them what we do here."

"And what should we do exactly?" Alec asked.

"I'd like you to show them your training. Maybe make them try something easy. I don't know."

"By favour do you mean that we can choose whether to do this or not?" Jace asked suspiciously.

"No. What I mean is that you are going to do it. You don't have a choice."

"Fine" Alec growled. "We'll figure something out."

And they did.

The following week, fourteen children between ten and twelve years old arrived to the Institute trough a Portal. Isabelle showed them around, talking about the Institute's history and the things they usually did there, along with the fact they were bound to host and help any Shadowhunter who happened to be in need.

Then she took the children to the training room, where Jace and Alec were waiting for them.

"Er, hello" Alec said, a bit uncomfortably, after they had all sat down on the floor. "I'm Alec, and this is Jace, and we're going to show you some basic moves– essentially defensive ones. Then you'll be able to try them out too." The children nodded enthusiastically.

They began talking about possible attacks and how to defend from them, giving some practical demonstrations.

"So, if he grabs my neck like this" Jace said at some point, and Alec put his arm around his parabatai's neck, pressing against it as if he was trying to suffocate him, "This is what you should do. Grab his elbow and try to put all your weight on it, pressing it down..."

He kept talking and then he showed them the right move, making Alec hit the floor.

Then they practiced other moves, and all those times Alec took the role of the aggressor, being regularly thrown down on the mat.

They made the children try those moves in pairs, checking on them and trying to correct their mistakes.

It was not a difficult job and time went by quite fast.

When they stopped for a break, a child, a dark haired boy who had proven himself to be quite good, raised his hand.

"Are you good at this too, Alec?" he asked curiously.

"What- well, yes, of course I am-" Alec answered, sounding offended.

"Because you were always the one to be beaten, you know" the child went on maliciously.

"I'm as good as Jace is" Alec defended himself.

Jace chuckled. "Then prove it."

"Why don't you show us a fight?" a little blond girl asked. "A real one, I mean."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Alec answered.

"Oh, come on, Alec" Jace said, trying hard not to laugh. "What's the harm?"

"But-"

"Don't be a coward" Jace insisted, obviously making fun of him.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he said. "Let's do it. But no weapons."

"Alright" Jace agreed.

The children sat down again, quite enthusiastically, to watch them.

Alec was not so happy about it. He watched his best friend get ready and tried to remember the last time they fought against each other. He had lost in less than three minutes. But they had been using Seraph Blades then. They hadn't fought without weapons for years.

When Jace first attacked, Alec was ready for it. The fact that they were parabatai meant that he always knew where Jace was in a battle, which was useful when they were fighting against a common enemy, but even more handy when they were fighting against each other.

Their moves were so quick that the children found it hard to follow them.

Jace and Alec knew each other's weaknesses very well and did their best to take advantage of this knowledge.

The children gasped in awe when they saw Jace jumping so high that he reached the beams near the ceiling.

"Oh, dear" Alec sighed. He had never been so good at this kind of stuff, but he decided to play the game. He jumped and got to Jace, even though it was quite hard and he almost fell off.

"Having fun, Alec?" Jace mocked him.

Alec narrowed his eyes and made an unexpected move. He jumped and bumped into Jace, who lost his balance. They both fell of.

They were six metres high, and Alec instantly regretted his impulsivity.

Jace, with his natural agility– probably due to the extra Angel blood that ran through his veins– turned over while he was still falling and managed to land on all fours. Alec was not as lucky. He roughly hit the floor and rolled for some metres before finally stopping.

"Ouch-" was all he managed to say, the impact having taken his breath away.

"Alec! You idiot!" Jace cursed, reaching him, his stele somehow appearing in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" he answered, trying carefully to sit down. He looked at Jace, next to him on his knees, and smiled widely.

"What-" Jace began, but he couldn't go on talking.

Alec jumped on him and pinned him against the floor, making his head lightly hit it.

"I won" he announced.

They stared at each other, their breath coming out in short and ragged gasps. Their eyes were locked– golden against deep blue. Alec could feel his head spinning, and he wasn't sure whether it was due to his fall.

"That was so cool!" one child exclaimed.

All the other ones agreed and started clapping their hands, commenting happily on the whole scene.

Alec slowly shifted to allow Jace to stand. He did, quickly replacing his confused expression with an uncaring one.

"Don't do that at home, kids" he said, reaching out to help Alec stand.

Alec took his hand and got up with a grimace.

"I think I've proven myself to be better than you" Alec pointed out.

"You've just proven yourself to be stupid" Jace replied. "I thought you were much more sensible than that."

Alec shrugged, feeling hurt without even knowing exactly why.

When the children finally left, Alec went back to his bedroom, where he picked up a book and started reading. His mind was somewhere else, though.

Someone knocked on his door, making him wince.

"Come in" he said.

Alec was quite surprised to see Jace entering his room and closing the door behind himself.

"How are you?" the blond boy inquired.

"Fine" Alec answered.

"That was a really stupid thing to do." Jace observed. "You could have broken your spine."

"How come you can jump up to the ceiling and I can't jump off of it? You made a foolish move first."

"That's true, I guess" Jace admitted. "But still-"

"Come on, stop it now. We're both ok, those kids are happy and I actually kicked your ass at something!"

"You just got lucky!" Jace protested. "I would have won if I weren't too worried about you being dead or something-"

"What was that about?" Alec interrupted.

Jace blinked. "What do you mean?"

"All that... staring, down in the training room."

"I-" Jace began. "I don't know. You caught me off guard." Neither said anything for a while. "Remember that time when I asked you to kiss me?" Jace questioned him.

Alec raised his eyes, surprised. "How could I forget?" he said, smiling uncertainly. "What about it?"

"What would you say if I asked you the same thing now?"

Alec just stared at him. "Jace-" he began after a while, not sure of how to continue.

"Forget it" Jace said quickly, stepping back. Alec could see his cheeks were bright red. "It's stupid, I know. It's just that after I broke up with Clary-"

"Don't worry about it" Alec said, but Jace had already opened the door. He hesitated for a moment and then added, "I would say yes."

Jace slowly turned around and stared at him.

"You sure?"

Alec just nodded. Jace closed the door again and reached him.

"I'm not sure if that's the right-" Jace began, uncertain, but Alec shut him up by pressing his lips against his.

It was strange, definitely not like kissing a girl. There was nothing soft and sweet in it -it was hard and rough and passionate, and quite unexpected.

Jace found himself responding to the kiss and twisting his fingers trough Alec's soft black hair, trying to pull him closer.

There was something to it, something strange and new, and yet something that felt perfectly right, just how it was supposed to be.

A lot of thoughts should have passed trough Jace's mind: first of all, the fact that he was straight, and then the fact that Alec had a relationship with a powerful warlock who could easily kill him, and that he still loved Clary (maybe), and that they were parabatai, so all this was against the Law and they could be thrown out of the Clave, their Marks stripped-

But these thought lasted for less than a second after Alec pressed against him and quietly whispered his name. It sounded so low and needy that Jace couldn't help kissing him again, hoping that wonderful feeling would never end.

After several minutes, they stopped and just looked at each other, trying to find something to say, and failing.

Alec feared Jace's reaction. He imagined him leaving angrily and stopping talking to him, their relationship ruined forever.

But all Jace actually did was smile– a small, tentative smile that hit Alec's heart like an arrow.

"Well" Jace said "We should have done this a long time ago."

Alec just looked at him disbelievingly.

"Is this all you have to say?" he questioned his best friend.

Jace shrugged. "For now" he replied.

The next moment, they were kissing again.

And Alec thought that he didn't really care about anything else as long as he could have that– as long as he could have _him_.


End file.
